Farm Pit/References
*This episode aired in Poland on June 23, 2011, before airing in the USA. *This episode was nominated for the 40th Annual Annie Awards, in the category "Best Animated Television Production For Children". *Super seeds are revealed to be immune to magic, but vulnerable to Mr. Turner's lethal touch. *Mrs. Turner had the same kind of trouble with growing plant life in "That's Life!" * A Volkswagen Beetle appeared as Mr. Turner tries backing up for the second time. * This episode along with its partner episode, "Crock Talk" are not included on the PlayStation network. * This episode and Formula For Disaster suggest that Dimmsdale is in Ohio since Cleveland is a short distance away. But in the episode, Fairy Idol, it shows Dimmsdale is in Southern California. It is unknown what state Dimmsdale is in. * Innuendo - Cosmo admits to taking the shoes from a "sleeping munchkin". The scene then cuts to Cosmo stealing the shoes off a man who is surrounded by crime scene tape. Looking back at the scene, Cosmo states, "At least I think he was sleeping," implying that Cosmo looted from a dead guy. ** In the beginning of the episode, when Mr. Turner changes into his farm clothes, you can see that he has a unicorn tattoo right above his buttocks. *Excluding the second live-action movie, this is the only episode to air in 2012 in the U.S. *Despite being a Season 7 episode, this episode aired right after Season 8 was finished. *This is the first time Timmy wears his farm clothes, he wears it again in the Season 10 episode "Whittle Me This". *The Hairy Hobo later returns in the Season 10 episode "The Hungry Games". * Farm Pit - a pun on "arm pit". * Wizard of Oz - There were at least some references to the film when Cosmo went to see the Wizard: #Cosmo dressing like Dorothy. #Cosmo saying his new "friends" (a hobo, a mailbox and a mop) need braveness, a heart and a brain, respectively. This is what the Lion, the Tin Man, and the Scarecrow wanted. #The Magical Land Of Cleve Song is a reference to the song "We're Off to See the Wizard". #Cosmo admits to taking the shoes from a "sleeping munchkin", which is the same Dorothy does to a munchkin as well. * - Mr. Turner's outfit and his "Daisy Dude" shorts are a reference to Daisy Duke. * - In the fish restaurant where Cosmo eats, There's a fish hamburguer called "Big Mackerel" which is a reference to the Big Mac. * When Mr. Turner tries backing out for the first time, his headlights are turned off. * Since when did the neighborhood of the Turners have an interstate nearby? * It's impossible for some cars to appear and then disappear for a few seconds, and even for them to go about their businesses extra early like Timmy's dad. * When Wanda says "Their powers even supersede our powers", the captions display an apostrophe in the first "Powers" between the "R" and the "S" which makes the phrase sounds like this "Their power's even supersede our powers". * When Timmy says "His black thumb must supersede the super seeds.", the captions spell "Has black thumb must supersede the super seeds". * Throughout the episode, for each of the words "Supersede" and "Supersedes", the captions read them as "Supercede" and "Supercedes". * The bag of vegetable seeds that Mr. Turner picks up displays "Vegetable" as "Vejdable". It's kind of spelled simply. It's possible that this was intentional. *When Mr. Turner plants or touches a plant, it screams in agony, dies, and becomes a grave. *The tornado leaving things behind. *Cosmo believing they are in a magical world. *Someone making a tongue twister with super and super-seed in it. *Cosmo singing "We're off to see the wizard, in the Magical Land of Cleve!" Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Goofs Category:Episodes